You Wouldn't Be You
by CBloom2
Summary: A kind of follow on to the episode from last Saturday 25/7. A bit of a brotherly talk after a busy shift and a patient that brought back some bad memories for Ethan. Plus a light sprinkling of romance (if you look hard enough).


**Hey everyone, I'm back with a small nugget to follow last weeks episode. I've had this on my mind since the episode but didn't know how to put it in writing. As usual it involves mine ( and I hope your) favourite doctor brothers. I'm not actually going to hurt either of them this time just give them time for another little talk. There could be a little Honey to sweeten it too. Slight mention of abuse but only if you read between the lines.**

 **Cetain things have been changed slightly from the episode but it kind of follows on from it (in my world).**

 **As usual I don't own anyone that you recognise - I just get them out to play sometimes.**

You Wouldn't Be You

"Hey Cal, do you fancy going for a drink...with me?" Dr Ethan Hardy asked his brother as they both got changed after a busy shift. Cal turned to look at the younger man, his eyebrows cocked in surprise, "Well, this is a first! You're asking to go for a drink?"

"First round on me?" Ethan told him.

"Isn't it always Nibbles?" Cal chuckled, causing Ethan to smile slightly, although Cal did notice that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Presently, the staff room door swung open to reveal a tired looking Lily. She glanced at the two doctors, her gaze lingering a little longer on Ethan, then she shook her head slightly and began to get ready to leave, "Would you like to join us for a drink?" Ethan asked, forever the gentleman. Cal, however, inwardly groaned imagining how dull his drink would be.

"No thank you!" Was Lily's curt reply as she threw on her coat and left the room. Cal followed her with his eyes, wondering if he had really just witnessed Lily blanking Ethan. He whirled round to comment about it, but the comment died on his lips when he took in Ethan's despondant expression, "Ethan?" he queried.

The younger man seemed to suddenly break out of whatever was on his mind, "Ready? Good, let's go - I'm ready for a drink!" he commented as he left the staff room in front of Cal. If Cal hadn't been worried before, he certainly was now - Ethan never 'needed a drink.'

As the older man followed his brother, he found the younger in an awkward embrace with none other than Honey. Cal swooped her up in a one armed hug once Ethan had let her go, "It's lovely to see you Honey. Are you back for good?"

"Yes I am. My gran's back on her feet and racing around faster than Lewis Hamilton, so I'm back," she smiled happily.

"That's great! Ethan and I were only saying the other day about how much we missed you, weren't we Ethan?" Cal turned to see his pink faced brother practically bouncing on the spot, not knowing where to look or who to look at, "Weren't we Ethan?" Cal persisted, hoping that his brother could pull it together.

"Yes...yes we were," Ethan finally managed to breathe out.

Honey smiled once more, causing the anxious flutterings in Ethan's stomach to increase ten fold.

"Aww that's so sweet. I missed you guys too," she told them as her eyes rested longer on the Registrar.

"Well, we're going to the pub. Do you want to come with? Ethan's buying..." Cal asked, knowing full well that his tongue tied brother would not ask.

Honey looked a little disappointed, "I'd love to but I've promised dad I'd spend some time with him. Raincheck?" she asked hopefully.

When there was no answer forthcoming from the younger doctor, Cal sighed and took control, "Raincheck? Of course, Ethan will sort something..."

"What? Me? I...I...yes of course," Ethan spluttered.

As he turned to leave, he failed to notice all the knowing glances that his colleagues shared with each other. The only clueless one about his feelings, it seemed, was the person who's stomach was still somersaulting.

About ten minutes later, the two brothers were sat in a corner of the pub, nursing their pints, after Ethan had already downed a shot of whiskey.

"So little brother, what's eating at you?" Cal asked.

Ethan looked surprised, "What makes you think that anything is wrong?" he enquired almost innocently.

"Well, firstly, YOU asked ME for a drink - then you downed that whiskey without flinching - need I go on?"

Ethan dropped his gaze, "One of my patients today hit a nerve. I then went against Lily, which I think is why she blanked me earlier - then that new staff nurse..." he trailed off as he noticed his brother's expression changing.

"What did he do? What did he say to you? If he tried to undermine you I'll..." Cal's face could only be described as thunderous, which unsettled Ethan slightly.

"Actually he said that I was a good man and that I did the right thing..."

Cal's face softened a little but the younger doctor could tell that he still wasn't happy, "You don't like him do you?"

"What's not to like? He waltzs in here like he owns the place - it's his way or the high way - the nurses are falling over themselves to please him..."

"Hmmm, sounds like someone else I know..." Ethan chuckled.

Cal opened his mouth to reply, but decided to close it again, maybe Ethan had a point, "So what got to you about the patient then?" he asked to change the subject.

"I treated a young boy who had been locked in the cleaning cupboard at the hospital. Turns out his mother was one of the cleaners. School couldn't open today so she had to bring him to work with her as she couldn't afford not to work. She insisted that she didn't lock him in, that it was an accident. He's fine but Lily wanted to call Social Services to report neglect. Anyone could see that he was dearly loved by his mother..."

"Peter Thompson..." Cal muttered.

Ethan nodded sadly, "Lily and the new nurse were arguing about it, while I just stood there and said nothing."

"You were lost in a memory?"

The younger man nodded once more, "I found Peter in that shed. He ended up with asthma due to the chemicals in there, everyone thought that he was loved by both of his parents, so nothing got done and we were wrong - I was wrong..." Tears filled the doctor's eyes as he remembered once more.

Cal felt for his brother. He was still carrying the guilt after all this time, "Ethan, you have nothing to feel guilty about. If you recall, you were the one who actually saw the signs and reported them."  
"But even then Peter denied it, his mother denied it, they were to scared to speak out..."

"But eventually they did, thanks to you. If it wasn't for you they wouldn't have got away from him," Cal wished he could make his brother believe it as much as he did, "And look at him now - a Harley Street dentist!"

Ethan stared miserably at his drink, which was still full, "I know, but I can't help but wonder if I did the right thing today, overriding Lily to sign the discharge papers before she'd had time to call them..."

"His idea, I bet," Cal almost spat out.

Ethan bit his lip as he nodded once more, "But I've seen it Cal. I've seen what someone looks like when they are trying to cover up how they are mistreating their child and this boys mum...he was definitely her world."

Cal laid a hand on his arm, "Then you did the right thing."

Ethan sighed deeply, then drank his whole pint in one go. Cal nearly choked on his, seeing his brother do that, "Another?" the older man asked, smiling slightly as his brother agreed.

When Cal arrived back at the table, he could tell that Ethan was deep in thought again, "Ethan, stop thinking so hard - you're going to give yourself a headache."

Ethan looked at him in surprise, then sighed once more, "Why can't I be more like you and that nurse? Why do I always second guess everything that I do? I'm certainly not going to be Consultant material if I have to take days over every decision."

"You wouldn't be you if you did. You wouldn't be Dr Ethan Hardy if you made rash choices without thinking them through...and we can't afford to lose Dr Ethan Hardy...not ever," he finished sincerely.

Shock graced the younger doctor's face at his brother's words, but he smiled his thanks none the less. As Cal took a long drink of his beer, Ethan pondered once more how happy he was that he and his brother were getting along so much better.

"Now then brother mine - what are you going to do about Honey?"

Ethan placed his head in his hands and groaned.

 **Not sure if there are dentists on Harley Street but I know a lot of expensive doctors etc practice there, so why not dentists?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little story.**


End file.
